Men She Wants
by Derek Metaltron
Summary: As the Master prepares to deal with the Doctor for good, a certain Time Lady won't be kept out of the fun. But why does the Rani look like a teenage girl? Approved sequel and DW/SJA Xover to MakeLoveNotSense's 'Duplex' in her drabble series 'Time Was'.


**Men She Wants**

*******

**Characters: **_The Master, Lucy Saxon, 'Rani', Tenth Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith, 'The Troops'_

**Pairings: **_Slight Master/Lucy_

**Summary: **_The Master is on the verge of victory against the Doctor, but he didn't expect the return of an old rival who's utilised an old trick... or her carefully thought-out scheme of victory, no matter how little she is... Somewhat dark DW/SJA AU Crossover and an approved sequel to MakeLoveNotSense's 'Duplex' in her 'Time Was' Drabbles, set during the supposed events of the Christmas Specials and with slight spoilers. Slight Eighties Who In-Joke Alert._

* * *

The Doctor was powerless in the wake of the Master's plan, Lucy giggling over him as the now blonde evil Time Lord poised a finger over the switch which would activate his latest master-plan of senseless destruction, merely pausing for a mock kiss to his insane bride as he moved to operate the last lever-

"Not so fast, Master." A young voice came from the doorway to the mock throne room, a child of Indian descent who couldn't be more than reaching the start of her teens, yet whose voice commanded a harsh edge of authority the Doctor just seemed to recognise. Wait, it couldn't be-?

He braved turning from the still threatened grip of the Master's Laser Screwdriver as the pair saw that the girl was herself clutching some form of Sonic Device herself, and was tightly holding the wrist of and levelling the weapon at the head of-

"Sarah Jane! What?! What's going on here? Who is...?" He thought the answer long before he needed to finish the question. "No, it couldn't be..."

Sarah's eyes were pained and broken as she spoke through tears. "It's the Rani, Doctor! She's killed Luke and Clyde and destroyed Mr Smith... even _her family_... Be careful Doctor, she's a lot stronger than she looks, and so, so ruthless! So _evil_-" She was suddenly silenced by the tightening grip on her arm by the seeming child.

The Master blinked in surprise. "Er... Rani? Is that you? You're... _different_."

The girl who had once been called Rani Chandra allowed her the smallest of smiles. "So are you. Gone for blonde hair and no beard I see. And a Wife. _Very_ unlike you." She continued as he remained speechless at this odd return, gesturing to both Time Lords with a smug smirk.

"Well you didn't think I was going to leave_ all_ the battling for the universe to you boys, did you? Yes, I was selected to fight in the Time War as well. Got picked off by a nasty Dalek early enough but still I was able to regenerate. Irritating thing was that I had one of those pesky hyper regenerations and ended up becoming a defenceless little child. I had to quickly send myself to a suitable family, make some last minute arrangements to make them think they'd given birth to me, and use the Chameleon Arch myself before I lost myself completely. Couldn't even come up with an alternative name... how fortunate that Rani was so suitable a name for a child of my supposed upbringing... it means 'Queen' in India." She grinned evilly.

Lucy Saxon jabbed her husband hard. "Who is this horrible little girl, Harry? One of your former...?" She couldn't make herself finish thinking the thought of her Master in the arms of some upstart 'Time Lady', though parts of her had often feared it.

Her husband shook his head. "No, just another pesky irritating nuisance who can't accept that her time is up. Granted she's a little more encouraging than him down there, but still, I'm in charge and that's how it'll stay, _little girl_." He raised the Laser Screwdriver in the child Rani's direction. "You know I used to have to have the DNA imprint for this to work, and even then I tended to use it to age people. But I've tinkered a little with the design and now I can not only use it on anyone I choose, but well, I can choose to make them _younger_."

He grinned with malevolence as his fingers brushed the firing range. "You always hated children, so I imagine being one is a real pain for you. How's about I revert you back to a Time Embryo and we see how long the great Rani lasts? Goodbye my dear – you always _were_ second fiddle to me."

Rani didn't even bat an eyelid, and the smirk remained on her face as she motioned to Sarah Jane. "Oh I don't think so. You see I had time before reverting to human to make some invasion plans and you two always remember I never do my work alone..." She grinned evilly at the Doctor, then Sarah. "I even made a little joke of it. It wasn't mere chance that you and I found ourselves living on _Bannerman Road_..."

Sarah and the Master looked up confused, but the Doctor gave an alarmed look, memories of a long-past encounter within his Seventh Incarnation in Fifties Wales resurfacing. "No... Rani, what _have you done_?"

Before anyone could speak there were the sounds of laser-fire as the guards of the Master were instantly atomised by the weaponry of the teleporting Bannerman, their leader giving a thuggish salute to the fourteen year old girl. "All of the great forces of the mighty Bannerman Guild are under your command, Mistress Rani."

The girl smiled cruelly as she let the knocked out Sarah Jane flop to the floor, stunned by a personal command to these those more unique alive... just in case. She surveyed the scene, quite pleased to know that she was back in authority in the universe once again, not to mention she had two inferior male Time Lords to undertake experiments upon. As one of the guards moved to pick up the unconscious Lucy Saxon she raised a hand of authority to command him to stop.

"No. Leave the women. It's the _men I want_."


End file.
